


Друзья по переписке

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свадьба все равно состоится</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друзья по переписке

**Author's Note:**

> Мини в письмах.  
> Вычеркнутое - удалено с пергамента заклинанием. Восстановлению не подлежит.

25.07.2004, 15:03   
Драко,   
Ты совершаешь самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.   
Нам надо поговорить.   
Л.М.   
  
25.07.2004, 15:52   
Отец,   
Мне кажется, мы все друг другу сказали пять лет назад.   
Д.М.   
  
25.07.2004, 16:40   
Драко,   
Ты не понимаешь, что ты делаешь с фамилией Малфой.   
Л.М.   
  
25.07.2004, 17:55   
Отец,   
Я все прекрасно понимаю. У тебя есть отличный шанс на эффектный жест в духе тетки Блэк.   
Д.М.   
  
25.07.2004, 19:21   
Драко,   
Я никогда не был склонен к мелодраматизму. Я думаю, ты осознаешь последствия своего поступка не хуже, чем я.   
Л.М.   
  
26.07.2004, 07:55   
Отец,   
Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что главный поступок я совершил пять лет назад. Для меня то, что происходит сейчас, - лишь следствие того, что я сделал тогда. Почему ты ждал так долго - мне совершенно не ясно. Хочу тебя заверить, что меня не волнуют проблемы фамилии Малфой. Я бы сменил фамилию, если бы это не было таким не по-малфоевски пафосно-беспомощным жестом.   
Д.М.   
  
26.07.2004, 08:40   
~~Щенок, да как ты смеешь~~ Драко,   
~~Я твой отец~~ нам нужно поговорить.   
Л.М.   
  
26.07.2004, 09:25   
Милли,   
он настаивает на встрече. Я не знаю, что делать.   
Д.   
  
26.07.2004, 09:59   
~~Пошли его к Моргане~~ Драко,   
встреться с ним. Со своими чудовищами надо встречаться лицом к лицу.   
М.   
  
26.07.2004, 11:13   
Отец,   
Я буду у ворот мэнора в 15-30 ровно.   
Д.   
  
26.07.2004, 15:00   
Грейнджер,   
Мне надо еще встретиться с одним человеком, скоро буду.   
Твой, Д.   
  
26.07.2004, 17:50   
Кто последний видел Малфоя?   
Г.Г.   
  
26.07.2004, 18:25   
Герм,   
мы с Луной его со среды не видели, клянусь. А что, хорек решил сбежать? Я так и знал! Надо было нам с тобой еще когда пожениться... Ой, прости, Луна, оказывается, против! Не знаю, где его драклы носят, честно.   
Р.   
  
26.07.2004, 18:28   
Гермиона, мы с ним ~~пиво пили~~ встречались по работе вечером четверга. Это считается? Что-то случилось?   
Т.Х.   
  
26.07.2004, 18:59   
Рональд Билиус Уизли,   
НЕ СМЕШНО!   
Г.   
  
26.07.2004, 19:02   
Герми, мы вчера вечером распрощались, он должен был домой аппарировать. Что случилось? Он к тебе не вернулся?   
Г.П.   
  
26.07.2004, 19:48   
Герм, прости, пожалуйста, прости, я идиот. Луна тоже так считает. Я больше не буду. Я завтра спою тебе серенаду, хочешь?   
Р.   
  
26.07.2004, 19:49   
Гарри, он вчера был, а сегодня куда-то слинял, не сказав, куда! Я не знаю, что делать...   
Г.   
  
26.07.2004, 19:55   
Гермиона,   
Не волнуйся, пожалуйста.   
Драко встречается с Люциусом. Тот настоял. Я думаю, им надо поговорить.   
Прости, что сразу не смогла ответить. Где ты взяла такую тупую сову?   
М.   
  
26.07.2004, 19:55   
Герм,   
Хочешь, я его убью?   
Дж.П.   
  
  
26.07.2004, 20:36   
Ша, без паники, я все выяснила! Свадьба состоится ~~, если я его не прикончу раньше. Или Люциус. Или он Люциуса~~. Всем быть завтра в Норе в два!   
Г.Г.   
  
26.07.2004, 20:59   
О, Мерлинова печень, - я что-то пропустил? Ты будешь должна мне все рассказать!   
Дж. У.   
  
26.07.2004, 21:05   
Мадам Малкин,   
~~Я идиотка, которая забыла о свадьбе лучшего друга~~ У Вас случайно нет праздничной мантии моего размера? Отложите мне, пожалуйста, любую, я завтра утром заберу.   
Миллисента Булстроуд   
  
26.07.2004, 21:08   
Герм,   
Может, я все-таки сначала его убью?   
Дж.   
  
26.07.2004, 21:12   
Герми,   
Ну, слава богу. Не волнуйся только. Ты в курсе, вообще, что завтра должен быть счастливейший день в твоей жизни?   
Г.П.   
  
26.07.2004, 21:45   
Гарри,   
~~Не будь идиотом, я выхожу замуж за хорька, ты, вообще, в курсе?~~ Это ты сам придумал, или подсказал кто-то?   
Г.Г.   
  
26.07.2004, 21:51   
Герм,   
какое счастье! Нет, я, действительно, счастлив!   
Луна бьет меня по голове и велит не придуриваться, - значит ли это, что я должен по-честному расплакаться?   
Ладно, ладно, я больше не буду. Я, правда, за вас рад.   
Р.   
  
26.07.2004, 22:23   
Герми,   
Я больше не буду.   
Г.П.   
  
26.07.2004, 22:26   
Грейнджер,   
Прости, пожалуйста, я сегодня ночевать не приду. Мне надо ~~напиться~~ подумать о жизни. ~~Я идиот~~ Буду утром. Я идиот. ~~Я люблю тебя.~~ Я люблю тебя.   
Д.   
  
~~26.07.2004~~   
27.07.2004, 00:39   
Милли, я знаю, что уже почти час ночи, и завтра я женюсь, я страшно пьян, и вообще, это все неправильно, но, можно, я сейчас к тебе аппарирую?   
Д.   
  
27.07.2004, 01:02   
Не будь идиотом, Драко Малфой. Немедленно отправляйся домой.   
М.   
  
27.07.2004, 01:25   
Милли, я его ненавижу. Меня никто не может так довести, как он. Даже мать.   
Я ненавижу себя.   
Я не могу домой. Милли, там Грейнджер. Я ей что-нибудь скажу про свою семью, она будет меня утешать, я нагрублю ей из чувства противоречия, и мы опять поцапаемся, и свадьбы не будет.   
Ты этого хочешь?   
Д.   
  
27.07.2004, 01:41   
Хорошо.   
М.   
  
27.07.2004, 01:50   
Драко,   
~~Ты сволочь.~~  
Что он тебе сказал?   
~~Я тебя ненавижу.~~  
Возвращайся домой.   
~~Я тебя люблю.~~  
Я устала.   
Г.   
  
27.07.2004, 02:21   
Грейнджер,   
Я идиот. Прости. Я побуду у Милли. ~~Я себя ненавижу.~~ Мне надо подумать. ~~Я тебя не достоин.~~ Я не знаю, что мне делать.   
  
27.07.2004, 02:25   
Грейнджер,   
Драко вбил себе в голову, что не может после встречи с отцом сразу возвращаться к тебе. Что-то насчет ненависти к себе и своей семье и прочих детских проблем. Сегодня он будет ночевать у меня. Прости.   
М.   
  
27.07.2004, 03:03   
Драко Малфой,   
Я люблю тебя.   
Г.   
  
27.07.2004, 03:05   
Милли,   
Спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Когда он с тобой - я спокойнее, чем когда он со мной. Мы правда слишком много ссоримся, да?   
Г.   
  
~~27.07.2004, 03:30  
Гермиона,   
Я… я…   
Ты мне никогда раньше этого не говорила.   
Я идиот, Грейнджер.   
Я сволочь.   
Я проклятый пожиратель смерти.   
Как ты можешь любить меня?   
Гермиона, я не смогу без тебя. ~~  
  
27.07.2004, 03:57   
Гермиона Грейнджер,   
Вы ~~завтра~~ сегодня женитесь, ты помнишь? ~~Ты выходишь замуж за моего лучшего друга, и я не знаю, правильно ли вы поступаете~~ Перестань рефлексировать и выспись как следует. ~~Я не знаю, что ты ему написала, но сейчас о~~ Он уже ~~отрыдался и~~ спит. Я доставлю его к тебе рано утром ~~даже если придется для этого его связать~~.   
М.Б.   
  
28.07.2004, 07:00   
Курультурк,   
Один из  особо важных клиентов хочет переписать завещание. Подготовь все необходимое.   
П.Г.


End file.
